Pillar 30
Pillar 30 (第30柱 Dai 30-hashira) is the thirtieth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary A young Ernest Crosby appears coughing up blood, and is sent to the coal mine anyway. As he thinks of his life he sees a glowing crystal a goes towards it, narration that now he doesn't cough anymore. In Cambridge, Crosby is reporting on William as the reincarnation of Solomon. He also confirms the fact that Lucifer was able to avoid Death. The order is given to observe the Pillars, as when Solomon was alive Dantalion was still a young Nephilim, Astaroth had just become the third Generalissimo and none had authorative power. It is very different now, Sytry is the most influential individual in the Demon World, Camio is the rumored illegitimate child of Lucifer, Dantalion is Lucifer's only heir. The exorcist get the word, via Enochian language, that Uriel himself is making a move, and going to Ascot. Crosby acknowledges it and prepares to leave. He meets Samuel Liddell Mathers in the hallway, who mentions that it is rather dull the Hand of God is merely doing Uriel's bidding, angering Crosby. Mather continues with saying that Crosby blindly believes in Uriel, that he presented a crystal he picked up in a coal mine to the reverends as a miracle. Crosby says that it was, to which Mathers responds that it was merely magic. Mathers will leave the Church of England's army soon, in search of a great possibility, mentioning that from now on he will be Count Glenstrae. It's June, William and Kevin are going by train for a holiday. William mentions being surprised they have the money for it, flustering Kevin, before realising it was because of a bet. Kevin exclaims that he made sure to bet on his innocence (cheating incident), but William is having none of it. Dantalion and the rest have stayed in the Demon World, but William doesn't remember what happened during the dinner. William asks Kevin since when he was addicted to gambling, but recieves no response, as Kevin changes the subject. They've arrived in Ascot, stirring Williams memories - he asks Kevin when he started working at his house, since he can't remember the first day, Kevin is anxious and answers it was a little before his parents passed away. He says he attended an University in a far away city at the time, so it's no surprise William doesn't remember. To William's surprise, they're staying at a house Kevin's acquaintance rented them and William realises, Kevin came for the Royal meeting after all. It'll be just the two of them during the holiday, like the old times. Kevin remembers Michael's words and clenches his hand. Michael appears from a painting, saying he even sent his dear child for this, so he must summon William to Heaven. They'll make him into a doll that follows their orders, so Hell can't take him again, and if he fails, Uriel will lose his other wing too. In Mont Saint-Michel, Jeanne is on the move. Characters * Ernest Crosby * Lucifer (mention) * Solomon (mention) * Astaroth (mention) * Dantalion (mention) * Sytry (mention) * Camio (mention) * Uriel * Samuel Liddell Mathers (first appearance) * William Twining * John Dee (offhand mention, not by name) * Michael * Jeanne d'Arc (first appearance) Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 05 Category:Manga Chapters